


Tooth Fairies are Real

by Your_Mayoesty



Category: Day6cord, Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: F/F, affy is annoying, bruh this should be on wattpad not AO3, i love sunmi, i wrote this in an hour and i hate it, milk first if you're a real one, no i did not edit this, screw her, she doesn't deserve my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Mayoesty/pseuds/Your_Mayoesty
Summary: Addi loses both her job and heterosexuality in one night.
Relationships: Addi/Sunmi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tooth Fairies are Real

Hate to shatter your poor lonely adult heart, but tooth fairies are real. They come in when you're asleep and swap your teeth for money. You don’t have to believe because it doesn't matter. Addi was still very much a millionaire tooth fairy with her own autography being written.

She'd say she liked her job. It was endearing to see the younger children's faces light up when a dime appeared underneath their pillow at night. But it was also harder to scavenge hunt for other teeth because everyone had to stop putting their teeth under the pillow at some point. Plus, older people usually didn’t rejoice after losing a tooth. Oh well. It was for the better anyway. In 1908, Tooth Fairy Inc.™ had to make a huge budget cut, which also meant they had to be a secret. It was hard, going from everyday heroes to secret agents, but the economy was suffering.

Many people asked Addi why she couldn’t just become Santa Claus. She wouldn’t have to work so alone (that budget cut also meant a huge employee cut) nor would she have to work fulltime. She also wouldn’t be viewed as a creepy paedophile robber by most of the adults. Most of Addi’s coworkers would say something nice and heroic in response. “I don’t need the fame.” “I like working with teeth.” Unfortunately, Addi was just a poor dentist whose career path failed and she had nothing left to do. And she also knew Santa Claus before he was Santa and she vowed to never become like the cryptic man.

So yes. She ran on spite and misery, but it was fine. Because she was great at being the tooth fairy. Amazing. The board applauded her quiet subtlety and how well she managed adults. No one ever questioned her and Tooth Fairy Inc.™’s secret was safe in her hands. Many respected her.

“You’re the tooth fairy! I knew everyone was lying when they said you were fake,” a giddy voice far too loud gloated across the room, “My name’s Lee Sunmi!”

Addi yelped, dropping the four teeth in her hand. Addi got too caught up in her sad boi hours again. She mumbled curses under her breath, hating herself for doing the very thing she was known not to do. She pinched her nose bride, hoping the pressure would get her to finally focus. This never happened to her before. She stopped getting nervous on the job ages ago, yet she started to feel sweat trickle down her brows and her heart race like never before.

_Why why why_

She picked up the teeth and looked up to meet the owner’s rather intense eyes and unconsciously shivered because even though the woman obviously just got her wisdom teeth pulled with her ridiculously puffed cheeks and loopy smile, she was still very attractive.

_Fuck._

_Wait. I’m not gay, that can’t be why I’m nervous._

She pressed her lips into a thin line and remembered to visit the infirmary later. She still had a job to complete.

“Why do you even take teeth anyway? That’s kinda creepy.”

Anger bubbled deep inside Addi. How dare she disrespect her profession! “We use teeth for very respectable things! The very stars in the sky are polished up teeth. We make teeth implants with them. Sometimes we grind them up to use as fairy dust. We can also melt them to make money. Clearly, we are not creepy and very essential-”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Addi was taken back because she didn’t know. She just confirmed that she was a tooth fairy, the dumbest thing you can do as a tooth fairy. She winced thinking about her wall of “Employee of the Month” certificates. _Why am I acting like this? It’s not me._

She shook her head, hoping to shake her thoughts and emotions out of herself as well. When she looked up, Sunmi was still looking at her with anticipating eyes, very much awake and conscious. Addi fumbled with her bag until she found the small pouch of sleeping dust and attempted to blow it into Sunmi’s face.

But when she tried to flee the crime scene, she fell asleep on the floor. Wow, she must've inhaled some of the sleeping dust as well.

Thankfully, the effects of sleeping dust don’t last very long so Addi was able to awaken only two hours later, but that also meant that Sunmi was awake as well.

“I’m hungry tooth fairy-unnie.”

_Unnie? I am very young and sexy, nor am I a babysitter._

“Don’t call me unnie. I’m probably younger than you. And get your own food. I have business to attend to."

That was a lie. Sunmi was supposed to be her last trip, but Addi sure did want to finish her 14 bookmarked Miraculous Ladybug fanfics.

“I want cereal.”

“Too bad.”

“Make me cereal or else I’ll post this picture of you on Twitter saying that you’re the tooth fairy.”

Addi froze. That would be bad. She could get fired, but she also didn’t want to let Sunmi get her way. She could deal with the board later. “No one will believe you.” “Someone will.” “Yes. Many gullible 8-year-olds will.”

“8-year-olds don’t have Twitter. That's illegal.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Make me cereal. Cornflakes.”

Addi left out a scream before storming into this stranger’s kitchen and slammed open her refrigerator and threw the milk bottle onto the counter. She could hear Sunmi’s maniacal laughter in the nearby room. She rumbled through the cabinets before she found a bowl and the box of cornflakes.

“Pour in the milk first! I want my cornflakes cronchy.” Sunmi sang.

_That is DISGUSTANG._

But for some reason Addi didn’t know herself, she poured in the milk first, and dumped cornflakes over it. She handed to bowl to Sunmi with a spoon. Can people who just got their wisdom teeth pulled eat cereal? Addi didn’t know; that’s probably why she failed dentistry school, but why would she care about the wellbeing of this conveniently attractive meaniepoo who she just met?

 _Whatever._ When she looked back at Sunmi, she was fast asleep. It was kinda cute.

_Huh?_

Addi debated on leaving for her Miraculous Ladybug fanfics, but she remembered that this sleeping woman knew that she was the tooth fairy and her job was very much in danger and she had no idea what to do. Plus, she still felt feverish and near a heart attack. She glared at the sleeping form of Sunmi and walked to her kitchen to privately make some important phone calls.

She called Santa Claus first, which was a very dumb idea because it was spring which meant that Santa Claus was now Shad, the fisherman of the seven seas who only belted sea shanties and could only speak in incoherent phrases.

She scrolled through her phone before reluctantly settling on calling Peri. Nobody knew what she was, but she gave out good advice sometimes.

“Hey hag.”

“I hate you.”

“You’re so cute Peri.”

“Shut up.”

“Aww so cute. But I think I’m dying,”

“Good.”

“No seriously. Like, I’m super sweaty and hot and my heart is racing and it started after I meet this girl. This girl also may or may not know that I’m the tooth fairy.”

“...”

“I know right.”

“This girl gave you corona.”

“Are you sure because-” Peri had already hung up. 

With no choices left, Addi googled “Coronavirus symptoms”. They were fairly accurate, except she had no respiratory issues and now that she thought of it, all her symptoms had ceased.

But then she thought about Sunmi, and they returned.

_ Huh. _

She lifted her phone to her ear again.

“WHAT.”

“Ok so I don’t think I have corona, but whenever I think about this girl they return.”

“Stop being horny on the job.”

“But I’m straight-” 

Peri hung up on her again.

_ Huh. Interesting. _

Maybe she wasn’t straight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
